Known surface vehicles are useful and valuable to this day, but are limited in their use due to their inability to corner and travel at high speeds. As an example, a High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle commonly known as the Humvee, or a high clearance demonstration vehicle such as the Monster Truck, can climb over very large objects. However, both vehicles have the undesired tendency to flip over when cornering too quickly or when climbing an object that is too steep. This undesired effect is primarily caused by having the majority of each vehicle's weight, and therefore its center of gravity, well above the wheels. In contrast, an advanced race car, such as a Formula One race car, has its center of gravity close to the ground. As a result, it has the ability to corner at very high speeds. The body of a Formula One race car, however, is also very close to the ground. This prevents it from climbing over objects of even the smallest size, making it a ground vehicle that is ideal for high speed cornering, but not acceptable for climbing over objects as required by all-terrain vehicles.
The solution for combining both of these benefits is utilized in vehicles disclosed herein to great effect. Embodiments of the vehicles disclosed herein are capable of both cornering at high speeds and climbing large objects. The vehicles have this capability due to a dramatically lower center of gravity relative to traditional vehicles and in some cases, because they utilize very large wheels.
Prior art vehicles have been created with a low center of gravity and a single large wheel, but the use of only one wheel in these designs has created yet another dramatic limitation. When attempting to accelerate at high speeds or climb large objects, these single-wheel vehicles are susceptible to the motorized portion of their interior spinning off-axis, thus preventing the vehicle from operating at all. With a vehicle that has only one wheel, the axis or axle of the vehicle is not fixed on a plane. Gravity and weight alone keep the power unit from free-spinning inside the wheel. Due to this limitation, over-accelerating the vehicle can allow the insides of the vehicle to spin off-axis, such that the wheel and vehicle remain stationary while the insides of the vehicle spin. Embodiments of vehicles disclosed herein solve this problem by using more than one wheel to keep the axis and axles in-plane, thus allowing for rapid acceleration, high speed cornering and the ability to climb large objects.